


Let Everything Go

by obscure_obscurus



Series: Credence's Issues [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: “I just… Sometimes I need to let everything go.” Credence really didn't know how Mr. Graves would take this conversation. The possibility of it blowing up in his face was very real. Maybe he'd decide Credence needed more help than he could give him. That fear sat in his gut and churned uneasily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote to pass time. 
> 
> It's a kink meme fill but, I'm not sure how I feel about it.

Sometimes he just needed to let go. It had nothing to do with sex, although Credence would be lying if he said he'd never looked at Percival like that. He used to all the time. His entire being practically begging for a touch but, things were different now. Not entirely, he still had his moments just as he knew Percival did as well.

However, the two had a complicated relationship to say the least so they had to sit down one day and come up with an agreement. Something both men could handle without feeling as though they were giving away too much of themselves. Hopefully it would keep everyday life from getting weird. That was what Credence didn't think he could handle. Having a convoluted relationship where things became twisted and mixed up.

“I just… Sometimes I need to let everything go.” Credence really didn't know how Mr. Graves would take this conversation. The possibility of it blowing up in his face was very real. Maybe he'd decide Credence needed more help than he could give him. That fear sat in his gut and churned uneasily.

Contemplating that statement for a moment Percival watched Credence. The way he tended to fidget with his hands, refuse to make eye contact, all of it had gotten only slightly better in the time since Credence had moved in with him. “And by need to let everything go what do you mean exactly?” It was a fair question he thought considering that one, up until that point Graves had no real serious relationships and two anything he'd been involved in was fairly innocent. To say the man was vanilla would be a fair assumption. Assertive yes but, that hardly meant he was a poster child for anything beyond his casual encounters which were few and far between.

“I… I just want a couple of days a month where I don't have to make decisions for myself.” Hesitating the young man finally looked up, eyes making contact with Graves. “I want someone else to be in control of all of that. To… Just make decisions for me.” Amongst other things but, that was a start.

Percival wasn't sure if he was hearing things correctly. He folded his hands in his lap and nodded. “But, I'm not your dad Credence.” What he was asking obviously sounded like that's what he wanted.

“What if I want you to be?” The question was a rushed jumble of words that slipped from Credence's lips.

“If that's what you want… Just a couple of days where daddy takes care of you I think we can work that out.” This wasn't sexual and Graves could tell. There wasn't that awkward wiggle in his seat that Credence had whenever things were remotely sexual for him. This was the young man not wanting to make decisions for himself. Something Percival would be more than happy to help him with.

“Thank you sir.” Credence stood and walked to the chair Graves was sitting in. “I'm tired so I think I'm going to bed.” Wrapping his arms around the older wizard's neck he hugged him tightly.

“My boy you don't need to thank me. Now get your rest. I'll wake you up in the morning for breakfast.” Resting his palm on the young man's cheek with a smile before Credence walked away Percival then turned his attention back to the evening paper.

\------

“Baby boy breakfast is ready it's time to get up.”

Credence opened his eyes to Mr. Graves standing over his bed, already dressed with a faint smile on his lips. “Come on my boy. Daddy spent all morning cooking breakfast, now you have to come eat.”

Turning on his heels Graves left to pour orange juice for Credence and coffee for himself. Taking a seat at the table he waited for Credence to show up. It took longer than he expected and Percival was about to get up to check on him when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“S… Sorry daddy I… I couldn't find my jeans.” Credence muttered taking a seat at the table and picking up his juice.

Glancing up Percival nodded. “Looks like I need to do some laundry today.” That had been his intention all along but, clearly he needed to work on it sooner rather than later. “Did you sleep well baby boy?”

He had… No nightmares and virtually no dreams at all. It was honestly the most peaceful sleep Credence remembered having in ages. “Yes I did. I didn't have any nightmares or anything.”

That was good news. Percival had finished eating and was just drinking the last of his coffee. “I'm glad to hear it. I was thinking today after I finish with the dishes we could watch a movie. I want you to relax. It was a pretty busy week baby.”

“A movie sounds good. Can you sit on the couch with me daddy?” Credence finished his breakfast and drank his juice before picking up his plate. Turning around he bumped into the wall and dropped it. The plate shattered on the floor and Credence began to cry. “I'm so stupid. I'm sorry I was trying to help and… I'm so stupid daddy. I'll go to my room. I don't deserve to watch a movie now.”

The young man's body trembled as he stood there sobbing. Percival waved his hand and the shards of glass disappeared. “Are you hurt? No cuts anywhere?” Hands checking over Credence, Graves sighed. “You're not going to your room. We are watching a movie remember baby? Daddy took care of the plate and everything else is fine.”

Holding onto Credence's hand he led him to the living room and sat him on the couch. Credence wanted to watch Beauty and The Beast so Percival started it then sat next to him. Resting his arm song the back Graves made room for Credence to snuggle in next to him. “Thank you daddy. You're the best.”

Eventually falling asleep Credence's head came to rest in Mr. Graves lap. Sitting there the man ran his fingers through the raven black hair. “You're always such a good boy for me. I wish you knew that.” He was sleeping but sometimes Percival found it easier to say things to him when the young man was asleep.

“I know daddy. I'll always be good for you.” The words were groggy as the young man nuzzled closer to his daddy. “I…” Whatever he'd been about to say had been lost as the boy fell asleep completely under Percival's touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.
> 
> I'm in the process of making a personal tumblr for writing because I'm trash and what is life.


End file.
